custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr
Skorr is a veteran Zeverek bounty hunter. Biography Early Life Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr was originally an ambitious soldier serving in the Zeverek military. When war was declared between the Zeverek and a neighboring race, Skorr fought on the front lines of the conflict for many decades. When the Xevthian Empire began its conquests of Mevock, Skorr and his kind were forced to enter a temporary truce with their enemy race in order to fight the invaders, and were gradually forced to the northern-most parts of the islands. Whilst on a scavenging mission in the Mevock wastes, Skorr heard a twig snapping and realized he was being followed, forcing him to backtrack and attack his stalker, a Zarak named Gilvex. Before he could fight his foe, Skorr was surrounded by a larger Zarak/Xevthian force led by the Zarak later known as Conqueror. Not long after Mevock was conquered, Skorr was made a servant onboard the warship of the Xevthian leader Alxor. When the Empire eventually fell, Skorr returned to Mevock after the island was freed, and the truce between the Zeverek and their longtime enemy broke down, causing their war to resume. As the years went on, Skorr managed to rise through the army's hierarchy until he was appointed the personal aide and assistant of his kind's ruler. Later, roughly 120,000 years ago, Skorr was approached by the leader of the Zeverek's enemies, and was convinced to take part in a plot to execute the Zeverek's ruling monarch in exchange for a large reward. However, Skorr was caught in the murderous attempt by one of his leader's bodyguards, and as punishment for his treachery, he was subsequently exiled from Mevock. Exile Banished from his homeland, Skorr wandered from place to place in search of a home, often causing trouble on multiple islands, until he finally came to settle on the icy homeland of the Shadowed One. There, in his exile, he was taken in as a servant by a slaver on the island, prior to the massive civil war that would be sparked later. In his slavery, Skorr labored into a Lightstone mine, a grueling job in which he was repeatedly disciplined and beaten for frequently complaining and attempting escape. Soon, however, Skorr managed to devise and carry out a successful escape plot, releasing his fellow slaves to cause chaos, and they in turn revolted against their master. Finally free, Skorr briefly took up a small-time job as a Rahi handler, often dealing with exceptionally destructive and dangerous Rahi, and selling them out as war beasts to whoever could afford to buy them, despite the extremely strict laws of the island. However, he swiftly grew bored with the lifestyle of his occupation, and eventually decided to leave the island after four years spent living there. Bounty Hunter Skorr then traveled to the island of Stelt, where he started taking up jobs that even members of the Hand of Artakha would be reluctant to do. Although originally starting out as a small, unrecognized thief, Skorr eventually managed to work his way up to the profession of a full-time bounty hunter at roughly the same time the Brotherhood of Makuta was formed. Even in the early days of his career, Skorr proved to be an efficient mercenary, with his reputation even surpassing that of experienced bounty hunters such as Rernahk and Jekart. Eventually, he was offered a spot amongst the ranks of the newly-formed Dark Hunters by the Shadowed One, the group's leader, who wished to utilize Skorr's skills in furthering the reaches of his group. When Skorr refused every offer, the Shadowed One sent one of his operatives to kill him. After a long and well fought battle, Skorr was gravely injured and left for dead by the Hunter. Shadow Syndicate Before he could die from his wounds, he was recovered by an operative of the Shadow Syndicate, who took him back to their headquarters where he was nursed back to health. With his reputation having caught their attention, the group's leader, Lethal, decided to recruit him into their into ranks in order to avoid competition. Shortly after joining, he quickly became one of the group's most powerful members, though his rebellious and disloyal nature prevented him from attaining any truly important ranking in the eyes of the Syndicate. In their service, Skorr specialized in missions primarily involving gunslinging and fast-firing combat, though also dealt with missions including assassination and infiltration. On a mission to the Tren Krom Peninsula, he had a clash of some kind with Makuta Gorast, although the outcome of the conflict remains unknown. On another assignment, Skorr was brought into conflict with a Toa of Iron named Feex, during which he managed to steal the Toa's sword as a victory trophy. Despite this, Skorr never truly felt comfortable within the ranks of the Syndicate, as he was to forced share his payment with the rest of the group's members. Eventually, Skorr left the group, striking out on his own, and becoming a freelance bounty hunter yet again, feeling he would make greater profits by working alone. This did not go down well with Lethal, who in response, began sending out his agents to recapture him. Despite numerous attempts to do so, the group never succeeded in catching up with Skorr. Freelance After keeping low for several months, Skorr returned to Stelt, where he established his primary base of operations in the inn and tavern known as the Tahtorak's Talon, a place where he would also buy permanent residence in. As the years went on, Skorr hired himself out to anyone who either required or could afford his services, usually working as a bounty hunter, assassin, mercenary, thief or whatever else the situation called for. He also regularly came under the employ of a number of especially shadowy crime organizations. Taking on any jobs given to him, Skorr continued to build up his fortune and riches from the bounties he collected, regardless how sinister or dangerous his missions were. He quickly gained recognition as a proficient Toa killer, and was hired multiple times to deal with them by numerous factions. Eventually, he gained an infamous reputation as one of the universe's most effective and fearsome bounty hunters, and one of its most dangerous outlaws. He also developed a rivalry with another assassin known as Faceless, a being who would later become a member of the Dark Hunters. Another rivalry he had was with the Lepidian bounty hunter Raduke and a mutant Toa mercenary codenamed Shadowplayer, who would also go onto join the Dark Hunters. In addition, he also remained strong rivals with the Shadow Syndicate's leader, Lethal. As Skorr continued to exert his influence in the networks of the criminal underworld of the universe, Skorr began hiring the information broker Jekart as his associate and watcher, using his intelligence to aid him in a number of missions. He also employed the Av-Matoran crafter Invex as his weapons designer and blacksmith, having the Matoran repair, upgrade, or create new weapons and gadgets for him, as well as the Skakdi thug Arzok as extra muscle and strength on his missions. Occasionally, he would hire these three aid him in his missions in a sort of team dynamic. On a trip to Xia, Skorr purchased the aerial vehicle known as the Kualsi X3 from the Vortixx for a very hefty price. After purchasing it, he had Invex modify and upgrade it repeatedly to improve its function and performance. He would then go on to use this vehicle as his primary form of transportation, whenever his wing blades or teleportation gauntlet failed. Several times during his career, Skorr found himself under the employment of the powerful crime lord known as Kalzaan. Eventually, his work recaptured the notice of the Shadowed One, who quickly learned of his survival. Although he tried several times to recruit Skorr again into his group, the bounty hunter always refused. Having earned the Shadowed One's wrath for a second time, Skorr was targeted for several assassination attempts by the Dark Hunters, yet unexpectedly managed to survive them all and continue his career. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Skorr was visiting Stelt when he was contracted by one of the ruling clans to eliminate a particularly troublesome slave dealer, who had long since fallen in debt. Tracking him down during the night, Skorr hastily eliminated the Steltian's bodyguards before quickly disposing of the slave dealer himself. After collecting his fee, Skorr returned to his residence in the Tahtorak's Talon, where his contact, Jekart, informed him of a message delivered to him by agents of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Instructed to meet with his employer, Makuta Dredzek, on the island of Destral, Skorr teleported to the shoreline of the isle, where he met with the Makuta face to face. After a brief exchange, Skorr was informed of his mission to execute Toa Arrea, a former bodyguard from within Dredzek's Toa Hagah team. After being informed of her location on the Southern Continent, Skorr accepted Dredzek's mission, and teleported away to complete his assignment. Little is known of Skorr's activities during his mission, though it is known he managed to track Arrea down and succeed in killing her, returning to Dredzek with her Kanohi mask as evidence of his victory. On another assignment, Skorr was hired by a group of Vortixx manufacturers to kill a Ta-Matoran client who had fallen in debt. After a short hunt, Skorr located the rogue Matoran and eliminated him, though the Vortixx were so impressed with the outcome of his mission, that they hired him again to execute many more of their reluctant payers, all of whom were successfully dealt with by the Zeverek, earning him a discount on all Vortixx weapons on Xia. Later, Skorr was hired by the Brotherhood to steal a Kanohi Olmak belonging to a mysterious faction. Skorr succeeded in stealing mask, and was rewarded greatly for his services. Unknown to Skorr, the faction he stole the Olmak from was in fact the Order of Mata Nui, who would employ him several times later on in his life. This Olmak would later be used by Makuta Tridax to amass several alternate versions of Toa Takanuva, and drain them of their light in order to amass an army of Shadow Toa. On a number of other occasions, Skorr was hired to aid the Brotherhood in their numerous campaigns to conquer other lands during the Dark Time. Later on, the Brotherhood yet again hired Skorr to eliminate a troublesome Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Although their battle fell into Skorr's favor, Soalaz used his elemental powers to flash-freeze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing the Toa to escape. Eventually, his career caught the attention of the Order of Mata Nui, whose leader, Helryx, began considering him for a banishment to the Pit due to his numerous involvements with the more dangerous criminal activities of the Matoran Universe. However, any concepts of banishing Skorr were dropped when Helryx reached the conclusion that the Zeverek had done nothing of any major consequence to earn such a sentence. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War Recently, during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was hired by the Order, and sent to aid their assault force on Destral, as well as to raid the island's fortress of anything valuable. After completing the assignment, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to aid the warlord in breaking past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was sent into one of the southern chains of the universe in order to hunt down a rogue Brotherhood agent who was rumored to possess a detailed map of the island's defenses. After locating him, Skorr killed the agent, stole the map, and delivered it to Pridak. Skorr then aided Pridak in his siege of the fortress before departing for the Tren Krom Peninsula to attend to some business. This business turned out to be a meeting with an agent of the legendary Shadow of Ages, who offered him employment into their ranks. It remains unknown what his final decision was. After demanding a payment increase, Skorr rejoined the Order on the island of Metru Nui, and aided them during their final battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta on Metru Nui. After the battle was won, Skorr collected his reward, and left Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax assumed control over the Matoran Universe and Mata Nui's robotic body, Skorr retreated to Stelt in order to avoid unnecessary attention. Despite this, Skorr was employed by allies of Teridax, and aided his forces in overwhelming the Dark Hunters on Odina, assisted the Skakdi warlord Nektann and his Rahkshi strike force in suppressing resistance on Metru Nui, and played a part in the conquest of the island of Artakha. However, being a true bounty hunter, Skorr also took on missions that dealt devastating wounds to Teridax's legions. He was payed a considerable sum by a splinter of the Order of Mata Nui to aid them in claiming a Matoran-inhabited island, which secretly served as a important outpost for Teridax's Rahkshi. Skorr managed to decimate over seventy five Rahkshi on the island, as well as destroy at least thirty two Exo-Toa. Had it not been for Skorr's skills, it is believed the Order would not have been able to claim the island. When the Great Spirit Robot was crippled and heavily damaged following the Battle of Bara Magna, Skorr and the surviving denizens of the Matoran Universe migrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Some time later, Skorr was employed by the Shadow of Ages' leader, Millennium, to raid a small village of Matoran and Agori on the outskirts of Bota Magna for a mysterious piece of technology. After brutally attacking the village, Skorr was confronted by Mersery, Flardrek, and Falmed. During the following conflict, Skorr managed to defeat Flardrek, and impale Mersery with the blade of his tail. Deciding that the Mersion might prove a worthy hunt, Skorr decided to save Mersery's death for a later time. He subsequently resumed his mission. After retrieving an artifact from a hidden chamber within a small hut, Skorr made his way to a valley, where he was confronted by Faceless and Hanzek, allies of Millennium who had arrived to exchange with Skorr. After giving them the artifact, and receiving his payment, Skorr was then re-hired to collect several other artifacts for Millennium, similar to the one he had given Faceless. After bidding for a higher fee, Skorr teleported away to begin his search. Abilities and Traits As a person, Skorr possesses very defining flaws in his personality. Ruthless, powerful, resourceful, and merciless, Skorr is among the universe's most feared and cunning bounty hunters, notorious for his sadistic streak. Distinguished by a lack of any real sense of honor, Skorr is only ever involved in things for profit, and will work for any side who can pay him. Though he mainly works for his salary, Skorr works equally hard for the thrill his occupation offers. He also has a hard time trusting others, and prefers to work alone, believing his missions would best be completed if he did them himself. He also prefers this solitude as a method of ensuring he doesn't have to share his profits with others. Despite his dislike of working in team dynamics, Skorr will occasionally allow others to assist him on his missions. Treacherous and untrustworthy, Skorr has little qualms when it comes to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. He is also known for using his sarcastic humor and dry wit to distract his foes and keep them off guard, and delights in making irritably offbeat remarks. A veteran mercenary, talented professional, and a born killer, Skorr is a brilliant tactician, and more than capable of using others in his complicated schemes in order to further his own agenda. Another talent of his, is his skill as a safecracker, meaning he can break through almost any kind of locks and security utilities. As a master grudge holder, Skorr has many rivals in his business, though he does not let his personal feelings get in the way of his work. However, Skorr has developed a strong sense of overconfidence in his abilities, and although he is mindful of his opponent's capabilities, he has become arrogant and egotistical to a certain extent. Despite this, Skorr is an effective bounty hunter of great expertise, and even organizations as powerful as the Brotherhood of Makuta have gone out of their way to hire him. However, Skorr will not hesitate to try and raise his large fees, and will demand greater charges for more life-threatening assignments. However, none can argue with his results, and he will go to great lengths to complete his missions, proving his dedication, though this is only ever for the right price. Living up to his hard-earned reputation, Skorr is famous for fulfilling his tasks with both fluent finesse and brutal efficiency. Though he lacks technique, Skorr is a dangerous opponent given any blade or sword, if a little blunt. He possesses especially phenomenal skill in the usage of his launcher, which he wields with unbelievable accuracy, allowing him to become an excellent marksman and sharpshooter. Because of the training he received from the Shadow Syndicate, Skorr has become a proficient user of several combat forms, though he is not a master of any. However, despite this, he has become particularly dependent on his gadgets, and his skills in hand-to-hand combat fall behind his proficiency with weaponry, meaning he can be more easily defeated when he lacks a device or machine to defend himself with. Nonetheless, he remains a capable brawler, and he has a stoic tolerance towards pain and torture. He is also a strong-willed and capable survivor, and can resist hardships in a number of different environments under a number of different circumstances. Like most of his kind, Skorr can see in ultraviolet, is resistant to sonic attacks, and despite his rugged and lean build, possesses great strength. In addition to this, he is very stealthy, agile, and athletic, despite being a fairly old member of his race, and this grants him the refined skill of being able to slip into locations without being detected, abilities he has used to become a master thief. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. He is known to be an exceptionally good tracker, leading him to have an unrivaled ability to hunt down his targets. Tools Possessing an impressive arsenal of heavily customized, cutting-edge weapons and devices, Skorr is known to wield the Protosteel Iron Sword as his main weapon in battles that demand swordplay, a weapon which he stole from a Toa of Iron named Feex. He also carries a highly modified Plasma Launcher which he purchased on Xia, a tool which has been personalized for his particular usage. The launcher can emit powerful waves of superheat capable of reducing objects to a molten state. Other modifications made to the launcher allows Skorr to utilize it as a flamethrower and use it with a laser sight. He is known to always have a number of spare Plasma Launchers of identical modifications with him at all times, should his current one ever be destroyed. He also possesses a pair of wrist gauntlets, the one on his right arm being capable of producing a protective energy shield strong enough to withstand a Nova Blast. This same gauntlet also has a dart launcher which fires a specially designed dart that, like a Zamor sphere, passes into the target. Once inside, the projectile produces an energy field of a certain frequency around the target that neutralizes any abilities the said target possesses. The effect, however, wears off after several hours, as the dart eventually (and harmlessly) disintegrates. The launcher can also release a focused nerve toxin capable of inducing severe vertigo for several minutes. His other gauntlet (mounted on his left arm) has an inbuilt teleportation system, which allows Skorr to transport himself wherever he desires. However, the teleportation system is rather crude and lacking sophistication, meaning that teleporting between locations can be sometimes be dangerous and violent. If he wishes, Skorr can allow those in close range of him to teleport with him. In addition to this, he has a sensor mounted on his head, which allows him to scan areas within a 50 meter radius with his mind. This sensor also has the ability to enhance his mental discipline, allowing him to utilize Kanohi masks. A cord-like apparatus is also plugged into his head, which enhances his senses of sight and hearing. He also possesses a set of wing blades carved from levitation Kanoka, which allows him to achieve great speeds rivaling that of a Kanohi Kakama. In addition to this, he has a bladed tail that can release a powerful venom. Due to experiments performed on himself, this venom has been modified to be capable of throwing a being's mind into a deadly coma. He is also known to wear a durable, metallic utility belt around his waist, made from the hide of an Energy Hound, which he can use to store a number of his other gadgets. He also utilizes a holster for his Plasma Launcher. His battle armor is extremely resistant to damage, and can withstand most forms of attacks. It has also been modified to grant him the ability to become mostly invisible and completely silent at will, similar in function to a Kanohi Volitak. The main difference between the mask and Skorr's armor is that once activated, Skorr will not cast a shadow. Vehicle Skorr utilizes the Kualsi X3 as a method of transport between islands whenever is teleportation gauntlet is unavailable or recharging (which may sometimes take entire days to do so). He mainly uses it as a way of quickly traveling to other lands, and uses it in favor of his wings blades due to the fact that they don't have the power and energy necessary to make the distance between entire islands before needing to reenergize. After having Invex modify it and enhance its capacities and weaponry, Skorr also utilizes it in battles that demand a vehicle for aerial combat. Stats Quotes Trivia *Skorr is Chicken Bond's third Self-MOC. *Chicken Bond considers Skorr one of his most fun characters to write about. *Skorr is one of the oldest members of his race still alive. *A MOC of the same name was also created by user Toa Hydros. *Certain aspects of Skorr's character was derived from the bounty hunter characters Cad Bane and Bossk from the Star Wars franchise. *Skorr was named after a Sontaran commander of the same appellation from the British science fiction series Doctor Who. *Originally, Skorr was intended to have spent multiple years jumping through alternate realities, after being sent there by a Dark Hunter; during which he would join the Hunters' Brigade. The idea was later scrapped. *In voiceover appearances and tests, Skorr is depicted as having a deep, gritty voice, tinted with a mild Scottish accent. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Hunted'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) *''The Curtain Descends'' (Mentioned Only) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Killcount'' *''Dark Origins'' *''The Dark Side'' *''Shadowplayer's Journey'' *''Broken Worlds'' *''BIONICLE: Light and Shadow'' *''BIONICLE: Freelancer'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''The Dimension Eater'' See Also *Gallery:Skorr Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins